pertemuan kami dengan ayah
by pichi hikaru
Summary: " Hari ini aku kedatangan tamu spesial, tetapi dia ingin memakan masakan Gouki dan Retsuya,jadi jangan pernah mengecewakan tamu ku ya, ya sudah aku pergi dulu menemui orang itu, selamat berjuang " Pak Gen pun beranjak dari meja makan lalu pergi keluar ruang makan. Gouki dan Retsuya harus memasak? memasak apa? dan untuk siapa? RnR


a/n: Sebenarnya ini lanjutan dari fanfict " Hadiah untuk Gouki " tapi selamat membaca yaa... ^_^

edited by:pichi dichi

created by: Rika Hikaru

Original : Anime Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! MAX ( Tetsuhiro Koshita )

**" Pertemuan Kami dan Ayah "**

-" Apa? Retsuya sekarang sudah bisa memasak?wah senangnya, biasanya Gouki yang pandai memasak " ucap Ichimonji Masamune, ayah dari Gouki dan Retsuya di telepon.

" Ya, anak-anakmu memang hebat ya kak,selain dibidang mini 4 wd,ternyata dibidang lain juga hebat ya, hahhahha aku bangga punya keponakan seperti mereka " ucap Ichimonji Toshio, adik Ichimonji Gouki,sekaligus paman Gouki dan Retsuya.

" Aku jadi ingin makan masakan anak-anakku " ucap Ichimonji Masamune sambil tersenyum di telepon. Terbayang-bayang di angannya apa yang akan anak-anaknya lakukan.

" Sebaiknya kakak temui saja Gouki dan Retsuya di bengkel milik Pak Gen " ucap Ichimonji Toshio sambil menyarankan pada kakaknya " Atau jangan-jangan kakak tidak merindukan anak-anak kakak ya ? "

" Eh! Itu hal yang tidak akan pernah terjadi! Aku selalu merindukan Gouki dan Retsuya! " jawab Ichimonji Masamune dengan yakin. " Aku akan menemui Gouki dan Retsuya, tetapi tolong jangan diberitahukan dulu,aku ingin ini adalah kejutan "

" Baiklah kak,aku akan memberitahukan ini pada Pak Gen,sampai ketemu di bengkel Pak Gen kak... " Jawab Ichimonji Toshio.

Bengkel Gen, sebuah bengkel yang dikelola oleh seseorang bernama Gen, tentu saja. Di dalam bengkel itu, tinggal dua orang anak laki-laki. Kakak beradik yang sangat kompak hingga kekompakan mereka berdua dapat membuat kapal Titanic terbelah menjadi seribu keping. Mereka layaknya api dan es, saling melengkapi namun juga saling menghancurkan dan bertolak belakang. Sang kakak adalah orang yang sangat panasan melebihi api yang menyala di perapian, sebaliknya adiknya adalah orang yang memiliki kepala lebih dingin dari es.

" Kakak, bangun kak! Mau tidur sampai kapan? " Sang adik mengguncang-guncang tubuh kakaknya yang masih tertidur pulas itu. Sebenarnya ia malas, toh itu bukan urusannya. Tetapi, kalau ia tidak membangunkan Kakaknya yang ada ia yang dapat makian dari kakaknya karena tidak membangunkannya. Sementara ia membangunkan kakaknya, ia memasang video recorder, sebagai bukti ia telah membangunkan kakaknya itu.

" aaaah! Retsuya! Sebentar lagi...aku masih ngantuk... " Ucap sang kakak.

" ya sudahlah...mungkin sarapanmu akan kuhabiskan kak... " jawab Retsuya dengan dingin lalu menutup pintu kamar.

" aaah... sarapan...ngg...TIDAK!" sang kakak langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya. " Gawat kalau sarapanku habis dimakan Retsuya!"

Sang kakak dengan cepat mengganti pakaiannya dan turun ke lantai dasar menuju dapur dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Pagi Gouki!" Sapaan itu menyadarkan lamunannya, Gouki sang kakak tersenyum pada sang empunya suara, Pak Gen pemilik bengkel tempat ia dan adik tercintanya menumpang.

" Pagi.. " sapa Gouki

" Oh " jawab Retsuya sambil melahap sarapannya. "Pagi kak!"

Gouki dengan lunglai berjalan menuju kursinya. " Gouki, jangan sampai sarapanmu diambil Retsuya lagi " ucap Pak Gen mengingatkan.

" Kakak itu bodoh ya, mungkin kakak tidak mau makan biar aku sa- " kata-kata Retsuya pun terputus karena keburu Gouki merebut sarapan yang merupakan jatah miliknya.

" Enak saja! Kali ini aku tidak akan lengah! Hahahahahaha"

" Huh " jawab Retsuya dengan dingin.

Retsuya kembali melanjutkan aktifitas makannya sementara Gouki baru mulai makan.

" Ah, Gouki, Retsuya ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan " ucap Pak Gen.

" Eh, ada apa Paman? " tanya Gouki sambil melahap sarapannya.

" Hari ini aku kedatangan tamu spesial, tetapi dia ingin memakan masakan Gouki dan Retsuya,jadi jangan pernah mengecewakan tamu ku ya, ya sudah aku pergi dulu menemui orang itu, selamat berjuang " Pak Gen pun beranjak dari meja makan lalu pergi keluar ruang makan.

" Eh? " Gouki dan Retsuya pun terkejut.

" Hei Paman! Tungguuuu! Jangan memutuskan seenaknya! " ucap Gouki.

Terlambat, Pak Gen sudah menghilang dan pergi dengan mobil box nya. Para pegawai lainnya juga diajak serta. Tinggalan dua kakak beradik yang 'kompak' ini dalam satu rumah, satu atap, satu ruangan.

" sudahlah kak... " Retsuya pun menenangkan kakaknya, Gouki.

"Sudah apanya kamu tau kan ini gawat sekali dan kenapa dia memutuskan seenaknya kita kan jadi repot gini mana aku gak ada uang lagi buat beli makanan aku harus apa " seraya melompat-lompat ia berteriak dan berbicara tanpa titik dan koma namun ditambahi hujan lokal yang terciprat ke muka Retsuya.

Retsuya membersihkan wajahnya dari hujan lokal yang berasal dari kakaknya. " Sebaiknya kita memasak saja, untuk tamu spesialnya,paman, ayo kita masak... " ucap Retsuya lalu bergegas menuju dapur.

Bagai tersambar petir, Gouki melongo dengan mulut membentuk huruf O bulat dan mata membelalak kaget. "Eeeeh, Retsuya itu dari kemarin aneh ya?tidak biasanya seperti ini, ah ya sudahlah... "

Gouki menatap punggung adiknya yang menghilang ke dalam dapur, dengan segera ia mengikuti adiknya itu.

" Hei Retsuya! Sebaiknya kau memasak hidangan penutupnya saja, aku akan memasak hidangan pembuka dan utama " jawab Gouki sambil bersiap-siap masak. "Nanti tidak enak lagi.."

"Eh apa!" Retsuya mendelik.

Gouki hanya cengengesan.

" Baiklah kak,aku akan membuat kue pastella saja " ucap Retsuya. "aku memang Cuma dapat membuat itu saja"

Gouki tersenyum. Sementara Retsuya mulai mencampurkan adonan kue pastelanya. Gouki terus menatapi adiknya itu sambil tersenyum, "adikku sudah dewasa.."

"Hei kak!" Ucapan Retsuya menyadarkan lamunan Gouki. "Ngapain ngeliatin aku terus? Tuh entar gosong tuh!"

"siapa yang melihat kamu!" Kata Gouki sambil sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk masakannya di atas wajan.

"Oh.. ya.. siapa tau kakak naksir aku!" Retsuya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Gouki hampir melempar wajan berisikan tumisan sayur itu ke wajah adiknya. Sabar gouki, sabar! Ucapnya dalam hati, "aku sudah naksir seseorang yang lain tau!"

Retsuya melongo, "siapa? Minami? Marina?"

"Marina kan pacarmu!"

"eh enak saja! Jadi siapa kak…"

"yang buat cerita ini.."

Retsuya mengangguk, "yang buat apa yang edit?"

"yang edit mah punyanya J-san , anggota tim victorys itu.."

Retsuya hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengaduk adonannya. Sementara itu, di sebuah restoran dekat dengan bengkel Gen, seorang laki-laki berbadan tegap tengah duduk berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki berbadan besar.

ngomong-ngomong apa mereka sedang masak? " tanya Ichimonji Masamune.

"ya, sebentar lagi juga selesai, ucap Pak Gen sambil tersenyum, ada baiknya kau datang sekarang."

Ichimonji Masamune tersenyum, dengan menggunakan mobil box milik pak Gen ia menuju bengkel Gen yang hanya beberapa meter jauhnya. Ditemani oleh pak Gen tentu saja.

" Gouki...Retsuya... " ucap Ichimonji Masamune sambil tersenyum menatap gedung luar bengkel Gen itu.

Di dalam dapur bengkel Gen itu, kedua orang yang bagaikan api dan es itu sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

" Haaaah...akhirnya selesai juga... " ucap Gouki dan Retsuya bersamaan.

"Eh?" Retsuya melirik Gouki.

Gouki kembali melirik Retsuya, "Kenapa kamu meniru ucapanku!"

"Kakak yang tukang tiru!"

"Eh.. enak saja.. kamu itu yang suka mencuri kata-kataku!"

Sembarangan kakak itu ya-"

Pembicaraan Retsuya dan Gouki terhenti, sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka. "Mana masakannya, tamunya sudah datang, ini sudah waktunya makan siang!"

Retsuya dan Gouki melompat bersamaan seraya mempersiapkan dan menata makanan mereka di atas piring.

" Ayo,mungkin tamunya sudah menunggu kita " ucap Gouki sambil membawa hidangan pembuka dan hidangan utama.

" Iya kak.. " jawab Retsuya sambil membawa hidangan penutup

Retsuya pun membuka pintu ruang makan. " Eh... " Gouki dan Retsuya pun Ichimonji hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya.

" A..Ayah? " Gouki dan Retsuya semakin terkejut.

" Maaf ya aku tidak bilang yang sebenarnya,karena ini permintaan profesor ichimonji,ya sudah selamat berkumpul ya,aku tinggal dulu " jawab Pak Gen sambil tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

" Gouki...Retsuya... " ucap Ichimonji Masamune sambil tersenyum.

Gouki dan Retsuya pun menaruh hidangan yang telah mereka buat ke atas meja makan lalu Ichimonji Masamune, ayah mereka tiba-tiba memeluk mereka.

" Gouki...Retsuya...kalian benar-benar hebat,ayah bangga pada kalian " ucap Ichimonji Masamune.

" Ayah... " jawab Gouki dan Retsuya sambil masih tidak percaya bahwa yang datang adalah ayahnya,dan apalagi ayahnya memeluk mereka.

" tentu saja Ayah akan bangga karena aku lebih hebat " jawab Retsuya dengan dingin

" kakak bodoh " tambah Retsuya sambil menatap Gouki " weee…. !" retsuya menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek Gouki.

" A..apa? dasar adik tidak tahu diri! Grrrrh! " Gouki pun mengacak-ngacak rambut Retsuya sampia-sampai kacamata Retsuya jatuh.

" Hentikan kak! " pekik Retsuya sambil menarik kain merah yang selalu ada dikepala Gouki sampai lepas

" Hei Gouki, Retsuya kalian jangan bertengkar" ucap Ichimonji Masamune sambil menenangkan Gouki dan Retsuya.

Gouki dan Retsuya serentak dalam posisi istirahat di tempat, eh maksudnya langsung berhenti bertengkar saat itu juga. " Ayah… " ucap Gouki dan Retsuya sambil senyum.

" Ayo kita makan " ajak Ichimonji Masamune.

" Ayah kue pastella ini buatanku lho, ayah harus memakannya,pasti rasanya tidak kalah enak dari punya kakak " Retsuya pun menyodorkan piring dan potongan kue pastella pada ayahnya.

" Ayah, makanlah hidangan pembuka dan utama yang jelas-jelas enak,hahahhaa…" Ucap Gouki, "Apa yang enak, kemarin kan dia dibantu Minami, kalau tidak rasanya pasti berantakan!"

" Enak saja! Aku yang mencampurkan bahan-bahan tahu! Sementara Minami hanya sibuk sendiri saja! Kakak bodoh! " ucap Retsuya.

" Ayah makan ya masakan buatan kalian.. " ucap Ichimonji Masamune sambil senyum. Ia menyantap masakan kedua putranya itu. Sementara kedua putranya itu hanya terdiam dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

" wah,rasanya enak sekali kalian memang hebat " puji Ichimonji Masamune.

" terima kasih ayah " jawab Gouki dan Retsuya bersamaan.

" ku kira ayah akan sakit perut memakan kue pastella buatan Retsuya " ejek Gouki.

" A..apa? apa kakak bilang? Memangnya kakak saja yang pintar memasak! Huh! " jawab Retsuya dengan dingin.

"aku kan memang paling hebat!"

"apa! Tadi saja kau tidak becus!"

"Err…"

Gouki dan retsuya kembali bertengkar seperti biasanya. Anak ini benar-benar seperti api dan es, namun mereka saling melengkapi satu dan lainnya. Sang ayah hanya tersenyum, betapa ia merindukan sosok kedua putranya itu.

" Retsuya,ternyata kau sudah berubah…Gouki, Retsuya… Kalian benar-benar anak-anak yang hebat …"ucap Ichimonji Masamune dalam hati.


End file.
